


Stakeout

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Summary: One of my readers had this awesome idea of taking Brooklyn Nine Nine’s episode Stakeout and turning it into an angsty fic. Will it end in smut or will it end in more angst?





	1. Chapter 1

“This is all your fault, you stupid minx.”

“Say that again and I’ll cut your pretty locks, goth Rapunzel.”

“Enough!” Tony’s voice boomed through the comms, almost piercing through the eardrums, making you and Loki wince. Yet neither of you let the pain reflect on your faces- despite being in complete darkness- to not show the other person the level of discomfort both of you were feeling right now.

“Both of you are at fault!” Tony announced, “I don’t expect much from our goth princess here but I thought you’d be better, Y/N.”

Your mentor’s words pierced through your heart making you straighten up a bit.

“Tony, I swear I had mapped the route. The point of contact was secure and all the kids were supposed to be taken out safely from there but Addams here just had to throw someone through the freaking wall and compromise my location!”

You tried to wiggle a little but the space was packed; not to mention dark. The bumps on the road made your entire body jump, reminding you of the pain in your shoulder from the recent injury on your last mission.

This is so not good for my back, you growled to yourself internally.

“They already knew your location, which was not very discreet you, darling. I was just taking the hurdles out before they could cause any trouble.”

You could feel Loki’s hot breaths over your hair while he lay beside you. The heat radiating from his body was suffocating you and considering he could easily fluctuate his body temperature, you knew he was doing this on purpose.

“You let the three most wanted traffickers get away,” you responded through your teeth slowly for the God to catch every word, “what, did your hair get in the way of seeing where to land your punches, or better, your enemies?”

“Watch your mouth you wh-”

“Okay! What matters is-” Tony cut through Loki’s words, knowing full well the van you and the God were being transported in would turn into a crime scene within seconds, “you rerouted the kids on time. Every one of them was safe. But your identity has been compromised, Y/N. The sons of bitches know about you. This is our last chance to know their location. Both of you have already been debriefed. I want updates every six hours, you are not to engage with the enemy and for the love of all the Avengers ice cream flavours do not kill each other in the next week.”

“Yeah, I can’t promise that,” you shot back in a whisper.

“Me neither.” Loki was quick to follow.

A tired sigh left the other side of the comms.

“Murder each other and I’ll personally come and smack both of you in your thick skulls, you hear me?”

The van screeched to a halt, making you raise your arm over your head to avoid hitting the metal partition, forcing an immense jolt of pain rush through the injured limb.s

Loki had the same idea and so began the muffled shifting and smacking of arms away before you both felt the dark space slide and be picked up with a huff and grunt.

“Odin’s beard, you guys are heavy,” came a heavy voice from outside as it transported you up a flight of staircase before putting the dark space down and unzipping it to finally let some light and fresh air come in.

“Now go have fun.”

“I hate this. I shouldn’t be doing this,” you muttered under your breath.

“Right, you would rather be doing that agent from Coulson’s personal wing.”

Loki’s flat toned comment made you stop tipping your chair over its feet. The cool breeze entering through the window from the wall behind you didn’t do much to ease your throbbing head but rolling your eyes and sighing into the oblivion gave you a partial satisfaction of its own.

Both you and Loki sat cross-armed with boots over the desk where all your equipment lay. The camera set towards the dilapidated house standing opposite to the building you were cooped up in showed no movements whatsoever. Neither did the infrared screens. The only life to pass through this waste of a locality was the anti-rodent van you and Loki had arrived in and a garbage truck.

“I’m flattered you think sex is on my mind right now, Rapunz, but no, that’s not the reason-”

“And I care as much as that tree breathing out gases for people living here,” the God quipped, making you twitch with a flash of frustration at his shallow words.

“That tree could make a better company right now, I’m sure,” you commented as your right hand went to your left shoulder subconsciously, pressing it gently at different places.

Loki did not miss the scrunching of your nose and recalling of your fingers as you felt terrible pain ripple through you at every wrong- or right- touch.

“Oh, for sure. I’m thinking of joining it for some prep siesta soon,” Loki sang before retrieving his gaze from your form.

You mocked his words in the most childish way making him roll his eyes before getting up.

“You could literally disappear from here with your awesome powers any time you want. I’ll be the one doing all the work. Isn’t that right, my lord? Isn’t that why you so gladly let Thor and Clint drive you here? Hah?”

Loki turned towards you, his hands going towards his back while his lips slowly stretched in the most devious smirk you had ever seen.

Son of deception!

Your feet shifted from the table to the ground, watching him cautiously as he waved his hand at you.

“So long, darling. Hope you can survive the morning heat and cold nights without the luxury of your favourite comforter,” Loki stated before twisting his hands.

A moment passed before your hand went down into your duffel bag to get out a bag of chips. Tearing it open without ever taking your eyes off the confused trickster, you began munching as loudly as you could.

“This usually works,” Loki said more for you than for himself as he tried to portal out of the place.

_Crunch!_

He tried again with both his hands this time, moving them as if trying to impersonate Goku’s Kamehameha.

_Crrunch!_

The irritation on his face was visible now. Between your loud mouthful bites and his sudden loss of power, the trickster was apparently losing his signature cool.

_Crr~unncch!_

“Stop it!” Loki snapped, making you pause with your mouth wide open, waiting for the handful of chips to land inside and start the serenade from the top.

You closed your jaws over the physical notes slowly, almost feeling Loki’s Jotun blood boil before he turned towards the apartment door to smash it open, instead, being repelled and smacked away into the opposite wall like a fly.

The crunch continued with a happy and contented sigh.

“Everyday, some new kind of magic makes my life more entertaining somehow.”

The clock read seven thirty when your first yawn came without any warning. Dialing Stark, you got up and tried to move your injured arm a bit to remove the stiffness.

“Still alive?”

“Barely,” Loki announced in a dead tone.

“We’ve got nothing, Tony. Not even a dog has looked at that house yet,” you added, unzipping your jacket and pausing mid-way to allow your brain a way to figure out how to get out of it without hurting yourself more.

“Cool. Take shifts for a shut-eye and keep me posted. One day’s almost over. Almost.”

The call was disconnected, leaving you and Loki to groan in each other’s unavoidable presence.

“I’m going to take a shower,” you announced while trying to get your better hand out of the jacket.

Pushing it, flailing it and eventually jumping to force your jacket away from your skin, you managed to step over your own foot and fall down in a way that was anything but graceful.

Loki didn’t even turn at the sound of the loud thud to scrutinize what was going on.

“How you ever become an Avenger with your ever graceful movements is beyond my comprehension,” Loki articulated into the air surrounding him as his fingers played with a coin between them.

Getting up on your knees with your jacket half stuck on your elbow on either side, you huffed your hair away from your face. “Not many can master the grace that I have, my prince.” And with that, you laid down and struggled the fabric away from you eventually, out of breath, and moved to the bathroom- deciding it was better to struggle and cry in the closed space than in front of one sarcastic royalty.

“Hey, Loki, I was going through the whole extraction fiasco again and- you’ve got to be kidding me.”

You were barely out of the bathroom when your eyes registered Loki’s form spread so sophisticatedly across the lone bed in the apartment. His arms were crossed over his forehead, trying to block all flashes of annoyance you were sending his way, while his legs were crossed across the length of the mattress Clint had plopped down on the bed structure this morning.

Peeping through one eye, he stared down at your wet hair sticking to your neck and your tee looking like it had been stretched beyond what was its comprehensive standards.

“Care to join me?” He purred and smirked.

“I don’t think the mattress is built to withstand all the rage and angst piled over it,” you debated, gesturing at Loki’s existence with your hands before walking towards the little makeshift station.

You could see him sit up on his elbows from the corner of your eyes; a little spark going down your spine.

“Are you implying that this bed cannot withstand the rage I can pour over it,” Loki’s hot voice melted through the air as he tilted his head with a streak of sublime darkness in his eyes, “or that I can pour out enough to make the things underneath me crack and cry?”

You did not notice that window had been closed and hence blamed the sudden chill your body felt over the outside air. But just as all the hairs on your body stood up to gasp at the audacity of this pile of pure mischief, you knew deep inside that the mere dull air could not do such damage to you.

“What? N-no, I meant y-” your flustered self tried to gather your pieces before turning to look at him with pure anger- “get your mind out of the gutter, dude!”

His chuckle made illicit vibrations run on the back of your neck. You considered it better to sit down and wrap yourself up in the warmth of your jacket to not allow him to see what things he was doing to you.

“You are so easy to rile up, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

You woke to your phone’s ringtone piercing through your skull, making you growl and slide further under your blanket.

_Blanket?_

Yes, blanket.

_But I didn’t have a blanket over me last night._

“Y/N, wake up. It’s Tony,” a familiar voice called out to you.

 _Screw Tony_ , you shook your head from under the cosy fabric. Want sleep.

“Y/N you better pick the call now,” the smooth low tone came again, making you bring your legs closer to your chest, “before I make you.”

You were already diving back into deep sleep, the words resonating somewhere in the back of your head, reaching your mind a bit late.

Within a flash, your eyes opened and witnessed Loki’s smug face hovering just above yours.

“What the hell are you doing?” your croaked voice tried to question the God’s actions while your eyes did their best to appear fully awake.

“Restraining myself from doing something gory,” he responded, his hot breath fanning the mini hair strands on your face. Throwing your worst glance of judgment at his glistening green eyes, you snatched your phone from him and picked up the call.

“What?” you snapped at the phone, receiving nothing but twelve seconds of silence in return.

“…I’m guessing you’ve got nothing yet.”

“Tony,” you took in a good deep breath just like he had taught you to do when your head and heart felt like they were running a marathon, “I will call you when I get something, okay? I promise. It’s just…”

“I know,” Tony continued when you did not carry the explanation any further, “I know you are not really made for stakeouts but I had to ground you some way. I couldn’t have possibly grounded you at the compound because that’s practically what you do all day!”

_Well, he’s not wrong._

“But Tony you do realise one tiny distraction on my part and I could blow up our four week’s work,” you nearly whined, “and not to forget Sam’s still pissed about his wings being blown up.”

Loki stood by the window, his gaze outside towards the target but his ears towards the conversation you were having with Tony.

“That’s the reason you’re not doing this alone. Loki’s senses are inhumanly sharper. He won’t let you miss anything even if you want to.”

Recalling last night’s conversation filled with nothing but sexual innuendos you wished there were some things Loki made you miss.

Signing off, you looked around you while stifling a yawn, your brows turned in confusion as you were quite sure you were sitting on the chair covering the night shift as Loki’s ass had commanded the bed last night. You also remembered putting a blanket you had brought over him. For you, anyone sleeping without a blanket was practically sleeping naked, no matter the weather, no matter human or God.

What you didn’t know was you passing out on the chair, your light snores catching the trickster’s attention within seconds. He had watched you shiver in the cold air of this unheated apartment, taking him a clenched fist and a twisted jaw to get up. The thought of helping you had sounded absurd, especially when it came from his brain. But he knew all too well if he did not do something about it, your already ruined health might worsen.

And with that one note to satisfy himself, he had picked you and laid you over the already warm bed, covering you in your blanket before taking your place at the desk.

 

“Seventy-five,” your tired voice declared, “that house has seventy-five horizontal lines on its walls.”

You were hunching over the desk now, half of your weight supported by your right arm, your cheek squished mercilessly within your palm.

“FIve hundred and sixty-three,” Loki interjected, “the leaves on our tree there.”

You looked at the tree and then back at him.

“Show off.”

The clock read ten minutes past two, making you get out of your chair, do a little stretch, feel your bones crack and let all the unwanted air be expelled out of your lungs.

“Lunch?” You yawned before a slight wince out of you made you remember the *forsaken* injuries.

“PB and J isn’t lunch,” Loki declared.

You chuckled as you reminisced the one time Clint’s self-declared best and most convenient lunch aka PB&J sandwiches receiving nothing but horrid stares from stomachs growling since six in the morning.

“Something we can agree on,” you mentioned before gathering ingredients from the fridge for a proper sandwich- thankful that Clint had stocked it with more than just peanut butter and jelly- along with two bottles of beer.

You came back to the seat with two plates of overloaded pieces of baguette, which barely lasted more than five minutes in Loki’s hand.

“Easy, darling. Such rush! What’s the point if you don’t savour it?” you cooed as Loki ended the appreciably large last bite in its entirety in his mouth before looking at you.

“Hmm?” he tilted his head and raised his brows, “What was that? Was that about the sandwich or-”

“Oh bite me!” you scoffed before realising the duality of your words. “Don’t say it.”

He didn’t turn away as he chugged down his beer bottle, watching your ears turn red as you tried to hide the embarrassment inside your own large bites taken off your sandwich.

Cleaning the bread crumbs off his hands he motioned them towards your bottle only to feel a sting as you smacked them away.

“No. Mine,” you tried to growl through your mouthful.

But his hand came back again.

You smacked it again; harder this time.

“You are nearer to the fridge,” Loki articulated already moving towards your beer again, “get another one.”

“And you are nearer to that wall, go hit your head in it,” you spat back.

There was nothing more excruciating than the daggers that your fiery y/e/c and his adamant green sent each other in the moment of silence that passed with the evaluation of who would be a dick enough to pick up the bottle first.

Loki was that dick.

Before the bottle could reach halfway to his mouth, you were already landing a swing at his throat and going for the beer. But Loki’s reflexes were better and his defence quite thought out- courtesy of him watching you workout with the rest of the Avengers while he sat in a corner with a book that tickled his musings for the day- catching your arm and turning you with one good twist. A chuckle nearly broke out of you as you cursed his fast brain and slid his leg apart with yours in one smooth motion, driving him back and giving you enough room to turn take grip the bottle.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Loki mocked you in his breathless state, his hair flying everywhere but his grip still strong on the beer bottle.

_Curse his super strength._

“I’ll take what’s mine,” you softly implied before using your legs to put a death grip around his shoulders, pushing him back and down.

With one hand grabbing the beer and one smushing each other’s face, no normal human would have believed that one was a God who had tried to take over earth while other was a spy in training right under the world’s two most lethal assassins themselves- Natasha and Bucky.

Had the Avengers been here, half of them would have been placing bets by now.

But to the annoyance of them both, the only person there had tripped the heat traps they’d put in the street outside, sending a low monotonous blink over the systems on the desk; the chime of the signal both of you had been waiting for overworking the brains and pushing the bottle out of the window you two were huddled under.

“Oh sh-” you both whispered in unison before untangling your concerned selves from each other’s limbs with frustrated grunts and crouching towards the screens to watch a man with a heavy built wearing a shirt that was clearly two sizes smaller than his, suspiciously look in the direction of the house. The familiar face from your last mission brought back the sting in your arm when he had landed you right into the concrete wall.

“Oh, we are so screwed,” you heard yourself whisper as the man walked down the street to pick up the bottle and a cat sitting next to it.

Scrutinizing the label on its back, he turned towards the cat. “What are you doing drinking a year old beer mister fluffmaster?” he cooed at the cat before turning back to walk into the target house with the said cat.

The entire apartment around you took a huge sigh of relief as both you and Loki plopped down into the ground, knowing full well how both of you had just walked away from the potential wrath of Anthony Edward Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright. Keep an eye on the informant. I’m sure his boss and boss’ right-hand man will gather there soon.”

“‘Kay,” you barely heard your hoarse voice respond.

“I must say,” Tony implored, forcing both you and Loki to gather a lungful of air as he went on, “I had my bets against both of you. But you two seem to be keeping it quite civil.”

And suddenly the events from this afternoon flashed in front of you, making you eye Loki, who apparently had the same thought. Neither of you replied to Tony’s praise.

“Hello?”

“Yes,” you finally spoke, “we’re still here. Alive.”

“Good. Stay that way. Over and out.”

The silence proceeding the disconnection was a blur between relieved and exhausted.

The weight on your shoulders and crippling throbbing in your arm made you sink your head in between your legs where you sat.

“Truce,” you announced into the cold air, “how about a truce and never telling Tony we nearly sabotaged a mission because of one beer bottle.”

Loki’s brows initially looked at you with a steep judgment stare before realising he was as much at fault as you were. But the thing that really bothered him was having to hear Stark rant about his wrongdoings that came at a cost. Not to mention Thor.

“Truce,” he acknowledged, bringing forward his hand that you shook to close the pact.

“Great,” you sighed before getting up and smiling, “now I just need to take a shower, down something edible and plan how to murder Clint for giving me rotten beer before I fall asleep.”

Unzipping your jacket, you stopped again today, this time keeping all the pain inside as you tried to find the best route out for your internally wounded arm. Only this time you couldn’t move it much, either way, making the task ten times more difficult.

Remember this next time you try to fight over a freaking beer! your insides shouted at you.

A thought crossed your mind. A delirious thought of asking Loki for help. A thought that you looked at with a twisted lip, judged to its entirety, asked it ‘really’ in your sarcastic voice before picking it up and throwing it out of the window in the darkness. And just as you were walking away, from the open window, you realised you were the only one standing in the metaphorical space- alone and in need of help.

“Hey Loki,” you blurted out before you found any other dark thoughts lingering outside waiting for a chance to pounce on you as you picked up the one you had just thrown out, “can you help me out a bit?”

Scratching a sudden itch under your ear with your better hand, you looked at the confused God.

“A truce is all you get from me. No mo-”

“I just need some help with my jacket,” you interrupted him before he shut you out, “my arm’s not…doing well.”

The slight fury in Loki’s brows relaxed. His eyes shifted to the arm he had seen you use cautiously before exerting it during the beer fight. He knew there was a reason you’d stopped spewing awkward remarks after the tussle, he just didn’t know it had something to do with increasing pain.

His parted lips came to a close. His gaze shifted back to your eyes asking for help. His thumbs did a little run over his fingers, thinking some things through before taking a step towards you to close the distance and subconsciously make you hold your breath.

“Just do as I say,” his low toned, soft and slightly husky voice still had the weight of authority in it, sending a spiral of spark down your limbs. You wanted to nod but for some reason, you just stood there waiting for further instructions.

He raised his hands from either side while you waited for some impact on your body, fearing you might flinch at his touch and give him enough dirt to talk about for the rest of your life.

But Loki stopped midway.

“How and when does it hurt?”

The unexpected question surely made you jump as it brought a red-faced you out of the two steps down into an unmarked dungeon you were dreaming of exploring.

“Uhh…there’s the occasional sting of pain. And it hurts when I raise it. When I try to raise it. It’s good when it’s resting in one place comfortably, no matter the angle. Oh! And sometimes it hurts when I bend it.”

Loki’s face showed no signs whatsoever, making you wonder if he was ever going to help you out. With that idea and flushing embarrassment, you were about to step away when you felt his fingers gently grab yours.

“Keep it raised till the point of your comfort,” he directed you softly, raising his hand that was in yours to help you go against gravity.

 _He’s helping me_ , your insides exclaimed in surprise but your heated ears and cheeks were already going on a road less travelled.

Leaving your palm, his fingers came for your jacket’s zipper half done. With one hand fixing the fabric in between its pale- almost white- fingers, the other hand took the zipper down in one smooth move, undoing the teeth till the end.

_You do realise not even your dates have had the opportunities to undress you like this, don’t you?_

That should have been the end of the ocean waves inside you swirling, carrying mammals of some undiscovered thoughts in the depths. But when Loki’s fingers ran up the length of your jacket, feeling the teeth and the fabric till they reached your shoulder, you discovered it was less of a swirl and more of a whirlpool.

“Move your arm in,” he spoke softly as he, taking the side his fingers had just run over, pushed it out and away from your right shoulder.

Moving your arm away from the opening, you flinched a little as it made contact with Loki’s cold fingers, driving the other arm away from the position you’d been holding it in and sending tiny pricks of pain that didn’t stop for the next one minute.

“Keep it steady!” He announced, almost scolding you.

Freeing your better arm from the warmth of the soft fabric, he inched a little closer to pass it from one hand to another from behind you, leading you to face his chest and notice the sweet and foresty scent lingering over his own jacket.

_He does smell good._

Pressing your lips together you tried to suppress the involuntary flutter inside you.

 _Stop it before you do something stupid and regrettable_ , you told yourself gravely.

“Shirt too?”

“Hmm?”

You nearly shivered as you replied, coming back to the present to see your jacket being neatly folded in his hands and the air around you playing with your skin, teasing you for the unsaid things you both knew about.

Looking down at your shirt you tried to remember through the haze set in your mind if you had worn something underneath.

_Of course, you did! You have your bra and the tank top, thank you very much._

“Ye-” you cleared your throat, trying to buy time to settle the shiver in your voice box- “yes.”

Putting your jacket on the bed, he faced you again, bringing his hand forward, wondering- for some unknown reason- if he was asking for a dance. Without even waiting for his words, you put your left hand in his, which he gripped gently and placed on his shoulder, stooping a little for better support.

_He is asking me for a dance?! But I thought he was-_

“Here,” he patted your arm that rested on his shoulder, “let it rest here and don’t move it around more than necessary. “

 _Oh. Ohh!_ You felt the heat rise up in your ears again. _Oh._

The much-deserved embarrassment made you close your eyes and curse at your idiotic thoughts, ultimately leading you to blame it all on your pain.

_The pain made me stupid._

But we all knew what the real reason was.

This time when Loki’s fingers came for the hem of your top, you felt your skin tighten.

Loki had noticed the change in the air too. He felt this unexplainable tingle in his stomach when you’d asked him to undress you- not completely of course. He was trying to be cautious not to touch you in any formidable way. The foolish physical arguments were one thing, but consciously standing so close to you to do anything other than what was part of a mission or a verbal spat was really new to him. And for the better part, it was really testing his limits.

It was the first time he was truly noticing your lips so closely- a bit dried from lack of care. The way your brows crinkled whenever an impulse of pain drove through you- which, for some reason would strike some underlying strings inside him the wrong way. He knew it might be inappropriate but he had still gone against his better judgement to ask you if you needed help with the shirt as well. He thought it was either this or watch you struggle like a seal in pain flipping about and the thought- though hilarious- was not that comforting.

He confessed to himself that it did feel weird to have your arm over his shoulder for something that had nothing to do with strangling him to death like you were always warning him; it even felt good for some reason.

Making a conscious effort to not disturb the aching limb, he helped your other one out first before sliding it off your arm and folding the shirt away neatly.

He tried not to stare at your form. But he failed, quite miserably.

He had seen you like this before- in the gym, on the run, lounging about in the facility in just the tank top and yoga pants- but right now the air around him seemed to have escalated to a different level as he couldn’t help but admire what stood in front of him.

“Thank you, Loki,” your soft voice of gratitude left you before you picked up your towel and change of clothes and went inside the bathroom, quickly, for the fear of choking by lack of air in your lungs.

Loki stood there in open space, wondering what had just happened. Why was there a sudden change in his breathing when you had been around him a few moments ago? Why was he thinking about your lips and your bare shoulders all of a sudden? You were the last person he wanted to be stuck with, that is what he had been telling himself all this time. And yet you were the only thought running through his incredibly organised mind.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you think he knows we’re in here?” you whispered.

“I don’t think so,” Loki whispered back. “Why? What’s going to happen if he knows we’re in here?”

You looked at Loki with nothing but pure fear in your eyes.

His smaragdines caught your emotion and his body stiffened before getting up from the floor where you two were hiding together. Taking a careful step towards the window ahead of the desk, he slowly raised his hand to put his fingers in between the blinders and push them down enough to measure the threat outside.

Within a flash, the pair of eyes outside turned towards him, making his fingers recoil. What followed was a scream from the outside along with a few curses.

“Mother of racoons!” Loki hissed, “Why is this creature perched up outside our window out of all the places?”

You did not look at Loki for your ears were busy catching the curse-laden breaths of the informant outside- hissing and snarling at the rodent to get away from there. Clearly, your target wanted the animal gone as much as you did. That pissed creature was creating a lot of ruckus for both the sides as it is.

“I am going to do something about him,” Loki declared as softly as possible.

“Shhh,” you shot back, your hand raising to stop him from speaking further while your ears were still outside.

“Don’t-” he lowered his voice, eyeing the blinders- “don’t shush me, woman. I have ha-”

Before he could speak any further, you were already on your knees tackling him down. You knew the God was no match for you, but catching him off guard did the trick. He lost his balance to fall down on his back while a loud shatter of a glass filled the air, immediately making him turn- his arms wrapped around you till you were secure under him, away from the line of flying broken shards, your eyes screwed shut to avoid any injury.

Any animal would have been insane to stay in the line of fire of the stone- nearly the size of your fist- that entered the apartment. But for a few moments you, forgot about the racoon as your mind registered your hands clinging on to Loki’s clothes like a cat’s claws holding on to the branches of a tall tree it was stuck in. You did not want to open your eyes and face him but the flashes from last night of his body next to yours opened the dam of hot chagrin, making your eyes open wide to avoid any more devious thoughts to cross your mind.

Oh, what a sad but beautiful mistake that was on your part.

The sunlight coming through the broken blinders bounced off the vanilla wall onto the floor before getting caught in Loki’s features. His controlled panting along with the unavoidable glowing skin made some rational part of your brain wonder what exactly was it about his inexplicably composed features that brought all your workings to a standstill.

“Are you okay?” you heard yourself yak in order to prevent another mini attack like last night. The question though was more for yourself than for him- and still, you wanted to know if he was okay.

His green never left your y/e/c as he breathed in your touch over him. For a change- and what a surprising change that was- you were clinging on to him instead of pushing away or fighting him. More appalling for Loki was your concern for him. He doubted the genuineness of your worry, wondering if this was another one of your human ways to get even with him.

“Loki,” your heavy voice snapped him out of his calculations, making him revert back to your eyes, “hey, you okay?”

And for the second time, he saw no malice hidden behind the blank shade reflecting a worrisome gaze.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he gulped down his words before getting up and away from you, catching you unaware of how tightly you were holding his jacket in your sweaty fists.

Letting go of the fabric, you apologised under your breath.

“Are you harmed?” His hand came to wrap around your good arm and help you get up.

“N-aah shoot!”

While trying to get up, you did what was typical of you- you put your entire weight over the poor arm that was still throbbing from yesterday’s incident. And the curses followed.

“What are you doing, you dolt?” Loki hissed as he wrapped his arm around your waist- no permissions taken this time because you clearly were not good for your own body.

“I forgot,” you muttered a confession.

“Who forgets their entire arm is injured?”

“I did!” You snarled back at the God, your faces just an inch away from each other, hot breaths fanning the baby hairs on your faces. Goddamit!! Just kiss already!

That thought did cross your mind as you stole a glance at his lips. Loki too had the same image in his mind for a second there. But none of you morons made the first move. Instead, you backed away from his personal space and heard an ugly crunch under your boots, forcing both you and the God to finally turn away from each other and take in the scene of disaster around you.

Loki scrutinised the glass shards going everywhere while you inspected the window.

A groan left you as you wiped away the broken glass from the damaged thermal screen.

“Stark is going to kill that bastard for this,” you muttered under your breath before turning your head to some unknown void above you and sighing at the thought having to make the call.

.

“I want his head on a spike,” Tony’s voice echoed through your ears while his face was all red on the screen in front of you.

You shifted in your seat while Loki exhaled, clicking the pen in his hand.

“It’s just a screen, Tony,” Loki pointed out, his face clearly reflecting the exhaustion he was feeling from wasting all his energy on a stubborn racoon and a pissed you grabbing him by the clothes on his back to not throw hands at a creature who has nothing to lose and would end up compromising your location.

“Screw that screen!” Tony shouted, his eyes growing wide with rage, “what if either of you was hit by that son of a bitch?”

You tried really hard but the chuckle still escaped your lips.

“Aw,” you sang while swivelling your chair from one side to another, “look at you getting worried for Loki. You know what that is?”

“Say ‘growth’ and I swear on the blood of my newborn I will put you and Peter in timeout in a place you would never survive with just your memes.”

The silence and frown that followed from your end were enough to know the message had been received and but not appreciated in any shape or form.

“And you, Cassius,” Tony called out the trickster, “I trust you to keep an eye out for that bastard throwing any more rocks your way. Nat just got a word that his boss is on the move and would probably be meeting your neighbour tomorrow. We’ll move in near your point of stakeout around six hundred hours tomorrow. All communications will be kept restricted to the comms. We’ll move in when you spot the bogey and give the signal. Is that clear?”

“If you had to do all the work, why send us in?” you grunted, your anger still simmering somewhere inside you, “Loki and I can take down three people, I’m sure.”

Loki clicked his pen. “I agree. This is more of a house arrest than a stakeout. In the most shabby setting if I may add.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at the two of through the screen, making you cross your arms at the silent wrath that was brewing on the other side. “Clearly you two forgot why you are in this situation. Need I remind y-”

“No,” you both announced in unison, never meeting the brown eyes of judgment.

“Good. No action for the two of you till you’ve worked out whatever issues you have,” he announced.

A voice outside the range of the camera capturing the other side announced, “Just tell them to make out already.”

“And that’s our cue,” you concluded and signed off.

Stretching yourself out, you heard your insides crack in various joints.

“I used to be an assassin in training,” you reminisced, looking at something in the far off distance in the poorly lit room before looking at Loki- who was still sitting and clicking away his pen, taking out his frustration on the metal stick- “and you used to be a God. Now we are sitting in the dark in an apartment with no heat, a broken window, a grey sky outside and pieces of broken glass sitting under the kitchen sink. We have turned into my worst nightmare.”

Loki’s brows furrowed as he turned in his chair towards you.

“Worst nightmare of two powerless beings under house arrest?”

“Worse! Living like an old poor suburban couple fighting non-stop till one of us kills the other. Of course, the money being the root of all our problems.”

“We are not even married, darling.” Loki’s brow stared down at you.

“Exactly!” you nearly sobbed as you got down on your knees, your body drooping down with the invisible weight of your horrid thoughts coursing through you.

Loki could not help but be amazed by the impulsive emotions you displayed now and then, be it with him or anyone else- but today he got the opportunity of having the whole theatre to himself to watch you pour your heart out. Even a little smile played on his lips as he watched the innocent play of you pretending to whimper, eventually getting all the frustration out.

Finally, bringing your head up and away from your legs, you breathed. “I’ll have to do with the tub today too, huh?”

“Don’t want him-”

“Him to hear anything out of the ordinary-” you nodded, waving away the dialogue in irritation, “yeah, yeah, I get it.”

Loki sat up in his seat as you kept your worse arm in your lap not having moved it for a while now.

“Still need help with your jacket?”

You looked at him before moving your shoulder to check. The nerves sending back hammers of pain was answer enough.

“Yeah,” you whispered, getting up half-hearted, not really happy with your condition.

Just like yesterday, Loki carefully removed your jacket and shirt from your body. Just like yesterday, both of you felt an unfamiliar vibration in your stomachs, making you wonder what this unholy feeling was exactly.

The fifteen minutes spent inside the hot water was enough to ponder over the sensations you had been feeling every time Loki’s fingers grazed over your skin, making your surface tense up and your hair stand and look at the one bold enough to make your insides awaken at just a mere touch. _What the hell is this God doing to me?!_

Something worth overthinking about, sweetheart.

The negligible light from the candle you had been using in the bathroom reflected over the white tiles all around you as you took out the stopper from the drain and let the water around you swirl out. The throb in your arm had escalated now. The pain riding up a notch, making it difficult for you to even keep it vertical under the gravity’s influence.

Grabbing your towel from the side, you tried your best to wrap it around you but the piercing pain forced every other mechanism in your body to come to a standstill.

_I should have gotten this checked. Maybe I wouldn’t have been in this mess if I did. Why am I like this?_

Standing there in the bathtub, naked and wet, you looked around and contemplated what all could possibly be done with one working arm. Turned out the embarrassment worked enough adrenaline to let your body work into getting your panties over your legs.

Now came the dreadful part.

You cleared your throat, took in a deep breath, firmly placed your towel around yourself, clenched and unclenched your toes and hands.

“Okay,” you whispered to yourself, “you can do this.”

_Inhale._

“Lo-Loki?” you called out as softly but audibly as possible.

No sound.

_Okay. He must be keeping an eye on the target._

“Lo-”

“What?” his honey laden voice called out from right outside the door.

_Curse his cat-like gait._

“I uhh…” your voice shivered, not knowing how to explain it without making it sound like an invitation for anything else.

“I-It’s my arm. I think it’s getting worse. I’m not able to lift it but it hurts to keep it dropped like this sideways,” your voice dictated gently.

The silence from the other side was more unnerving than his abrupt voice.

The knob turned, forcing your fingers to clench at the soft fabric loosely surrounding you. The door opened just a smidge, faced the opposite way, allowing neither of you to see anything.

“Do you want me to…”

“Yes…” you croaked, “please.” gulping down your ego.

The door creaked open, letting Loki in before he closed it. His eyes scanned the candles before landing at the end on your figure standing inside the bathtub awkwardly holding the lone fabric over your body covering you decently.

The loose strands from your hair touching your shoulders glistened at the ends right where they had mingled with the wetness of your body, painting you in a sensual light for the God to stand in awe of for that one moment before his eyes landed on the discolouration over your left shoulder.

There was a bruise over the length of the arm today. It really was getting worse.

“Get out of the tub before you hurt yourself more,” Loki stated, pushing his sweatshirt’s sleeves up, allowing you to catch the glimpse of his tensed veins showing through the pale skin.

“Fair enough,” you acknowledged, trying to lift your leg to step out but nearly slipping instead.

“On second thought,” he mentioned before stepping forward, “don’t,” wrapping one arm around your waist and lifting you up as if your weight meant nothing to him.

His hair tickled your nose as you carefully put you down on the dry floor while his scent flooded you.

_Okay, here comes the worst part._

Loki turned towards the door to grab your shorts from the hook and came back with a considerate look on his face.

You did not have any idea how to go about this without exposing yourself to him. And at this point, the pain was too much to even think about what Loki would think. But you did know you would bang your head in every wall you saw once the pain had gone and been replaced by pure awkwardness.

Loki, on the other hand, was actually doing something about it. Watching the horror piling up on your face as you saw your shorts in his hands, he understood it all too well.

So, thinking what was the most obvious choice, he swiped his finger on the inside of his lip before killing the light of the candles one by one.

When the last one died under his fingers did you realise what he was trying to do, allowing your rapidly accelerating heartbeat to settle down a bit.

The darkness was quite surreal. At first, there was nothing but a blank space. Pure perfect black. And then slowly you started making out shapes as light passed through pinholes from the opaque paper that covered the windows. Tiles. Outline of the basin.

Loki.

You caught your breath as his silhouette came close enough for you to feel the heat radiating off your body be absorbed by his cold one. Copying calm movements of the shoulder marking his breathing, you let go of the fabric separating the riled up air between you and him.

The towel dropped on to the floor. Your better hand came forward in the darkness to land on his chest- recoiling at the closeness first- before going up.

“Left leg,” he spoke softly, making a certain spring inside you coil up as you felt him kneel before you.

Oh, God. The things your brain was imagining right now.

You did as he asked, lifting your leg, feeling the cold touch of his hand as it grazed by your ankle to help you; did the same with your other leg before his hands moved the pair up the length of your legs. His breath tantalised your thighs. Close. He was too close. His thumb grazed by them like miniature icicles teasing you with that minute touch to do nothing but provoke the parts where it went by, leaving bits of you in flames.

The moment he let his thumbs away, the elastic snapping on your waist got you back from your disruptive thoughts that had started creating one pulsating curiosity in between your legs.

You could feel the muscles under your hand- that you were using for support- move. In the midst of turning your head down and bending a little to make out the cause of that movement in the dark, you felt your jaw strike something hard and go backwards, bringing out a defeated grunt from inside your throat.

“Sorry,” you both muttered as Loki’s reflexes worked to prevent you from losing balance and falling back, grabbing you by the small of your back and pushing you closer towards him.

“Don’t fall,” he warned as you felt the cold from his hands work its way into your spine- both up and down, firing up the neurons appropriately for either direction as if his touch knew what it was doing.

His breath fanned your baby hair falling down on your forehead, making you wonder how close his lips were to yours.

 _You are in insufferable pain_ , your arm tried to remind you.

 _A-women_ , the coil in your abdomen raised its hands, causing you to clench your toes.

The injured arm- with a little effort and a lot of pain- went across your chest to keep the modesty- that had no place right now anywhere in the dark but your own mind- intact.

Loki brought your shirt from the hook and layered it before grabbing hold of your bare shoulders in the dark.

“Stay still.”

_You are not making it easy to stay still, Jack Frost._

“What?”

“Hm?”

“Did you say something?”

“Nope.”

You knew he was rolling his eyes at you from somewhere before you felt a familiar fabric with your scent come over your head and fall the rest of the way.

The good arm did the work on its own. The bad one took some growling, curses, the God’s personal instructions on how to pass an arm through a shirt.

“Are you stretching it? Don’t stretch it. You’ll tear the fabric.”

“I’m not stretching it I’m trying to straighten my arm without feeling a thousand candles burning it from the inside.”

“Highly impractical but go off I guess.”

“Your mouth is impractical. Ghh!”

“Don’t twist it. Just move it straight up as if you were trying to punch someone taller than you.”

“Last time I checked I am the one in pain, Loki. Just shush and let me work my way around-”

“Did you just tear the stitch?”

“…”

“Y/N.”

“…no.”

“I heard a little rip. Y/N I am telling you-”

“It’s done.”

“Show me.”

You felt his hand grab your upper waist and run up, making you flinch and smack it hard.

“W-hey!”

“I said it’s done. Thank you for your help.”

With that, you grabbed your towel from the floor and moved out of the bathroom- “Wait, don’t go out. It’s-” immediately regretting leaving the somewhat heated dark space.

“What in the actual f-”

“Freezing.”

The apartment was bitter beyond your capacity and the rumble of thunder from outside was not a positive effect in any sense. A chilly wind was blowing in from the broken window pane, driving the temperature down by a couple of notches.

“I’m going to die in here,” you groaned before running over to the bed and getting under the comforter. “You’re cold too, dammit,” you pouted at the fluff before smacking it halfheartedly and burying your face in it.

“Romanoff called while you were in there,” Loki began as he moved towards the systems showing the working camera and heat signatures, “she warned me about the incoming storm tonight. Stark has set up signals to track any unusual movements from inside that house. So, we need not take shifts tonight.”

You brought your knees closer to your chest under the cold comforter to feel some ounce of heat inside you.

“And she assured me Clint was properly punished for the beer,” he concluded, giving a once-over to the screen before turning towards you.

“Good,” you nodded in response, visibly shivering under the heavy, supposedly warm, layers, “good. So?”

Loki licked his lips while his hands stopped in the midst of clasping on to each other. “So?”

You raised your shoulders like it was the most obvious thing to do.

“So, what the heck are you waiting for? Get in here,” you declared.

His usually cocky brow took up a notch as it showered its judgemental stare down on you. “I beg your pardon?”

And that did it for you.

Your face went blank even as your body vibrated, trying to kindle some kind of heat in the middle of a frozen apartment while looking at the frost giant with a murderous gaze.

“I am freezing here. My arm is pulsating with mind-numbing pain, thanks to the cold. The only thing close to a radiator, or even a freaking human body, is you. So drop your chivalry veiling the ego for one night and get under the covers before I die of hypothermia and you have to explain to the rest of the group what went down.”

Loki watched you, mouth agape, taking a few moments of his own to let your words seep in.

“You have a pretty sharp tongue for someone who is suffering do you know that, woman!” He practically spat out the last word, making you close your mouth at his aversion towards you.

Flopping back on the mattress, you turned to the other side- the one that did not face Loki but made you put nearly all your weight on the hurting side- and face the wall. Closing your eyes, you used the rage inside you to kindle some kind of warmth as you brought the rest of your body close to speed up the process.

The exhaustion, pain and lack of heat played their own tunes in your mind- one sticking to a bongo, other an upright bass and the last one, the largest possible gong- making you walk in and out of a wavy sleep that might have lasted five minutes or half an hour. But somewhere in the midst of the waking up and falling back down, you felt the bed dip behind you, causing you to turn and face Loki through tired eyelids.

“Trust our egos to kill us without mercy,” he whispered, never taking his eyes off you as he planted one arm under your head and pulled you closer to him by the waist with the other one.

You didn’t fight. The heat from his hands was welcomed by your shuddering muscles, more than ever. You pushed your head from his arm to his chest, finally breathing easy as his heat travelled to your cheek.

Loki hesitated at first, taken by surprise as you just made your way over to his chest. But once he could feel your tremble on his own skin, he instinctively wrapped his arm around you to provide you with as much warmth as he could, gradually.

A peaceful moan escaped a sleeping you as your trembles died and your breathing normalised, sending the God’s heart in a flurry. He carefully placed your injured arm over him, keeping it at level with- or maybe a little higher- the rest of your body so as to have rest as much as it could.

Your leg shifted under the fluffiness of the comforter curling over Loki’s. Even in your sleep it was hard to miss the hardness it came in contact with under the sheets but you did not want to be bothered by it. At least not tonight. That was a thing to unpack for tomorrow maybe. So, you tucked it carefully in one corner of your brain, never realising what a simple graze from your touch was already brewing in the poor God’s mind, making sure he wouldn’t get much sleep with the thoughts he was going to try to keep at bay for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

“What a wonderful morning this is!”  
Tony Stark walked out of the rundown house with his arms spread out in welcome at the clear sunny sky.  
“Having the best coffee, getting great weather and catching bad guys. Now that is one wonderful day,” he chortled.  
Clint walked out behind him with the three goons cuffed together, pushing them towards SHIELD’s vehicles that would be taking them in for questioning.  
“Wonderful for you,” Clint was quick to intervene Stark’s monologue, “not so wonderful for them.”

Tony followed Clint’s gaze to land on the opposite building where you and Loki were standing with your arms crossed, evidently pouting at your inability to nab the bad guys from where you were locked right now.  
“ _She_ doesn’t look so happy,” Tony mumbled and stretched the corner of his lips.  
You were layered in a sweater and a trenchcoat with a black woollen cap over your head to keep the cold at bay. Your hands were gloved but that didn’t make any difference for the icy coldness they were feeling right now.  
“I hate this,” you murmured in the midst of the chatter of your teeth, “it should’ve been us nabbing those sons of bitches. You hear me, Tony,” you shouted out of the broken window, “ _I hate this_!”  
“I told you it wasn’t a cat you lump of turbo-stupidity,” the boss yanked at the cuffs to hiss at his informant. Tony gestured the agents to take them away before turning towards you.  
“You did well. Both of you,” he announced into the crisp chilly air. You could see a smirk playing over his lips from where you stood, making your blood boil with rage at how much fun Tony was having with this whole situation.  
“Enough of your speech, get us out of here!” Loki shouted this time, his brows wrinkled with growing frustration.  
“Jeez, you guys _still_ haven’t boned?” Came a familiar, raspy voice.  
Natasha walked out of the house, looking in your direction with her hands on her hips like what she had said was the most obvious thing to do.  
And you stood here, shifting your weight between your legs, pretending to be shocked at the thought that had crossed your mind at least twenty times just this morning.  
“Nat, ew, gross,” Tony stated, scrunching his face, “as for the two of you, you are still grounded for another seven hours.”  
There was one second of silence before you and Loki nearly shattered the already broken window again with your anger.  
“Is this some kind of a joke, Stark? You have kept us in here for far more time than necessary!” Loki announced, banging his hand on the wall, leaving an impression where his hand had made the impact.  
“Tony, I can’t,” you are nearly in tears, “my arm hurts like _hell_ and this shitty place is driving me crazy!”  
Tony almost asks you about your arm when his eyes widened as he remembered something. “I specifically told you to let the docs have a look! I told you, Y/N. Wanda-” he turned to the scarlet witch leaning over Clint’s SUV, watching the entire thing unfurl in front of her with a child-like interest- “can you do something about her arm?”  
Wanda stood straight, looking at you intently from that distance before curling her fingers in ways only known to her. And just as she did, you felt a trail of strong vibrations go down your arm, making you gasp and hiss at the sensation while forcing Loki to turn towards you in fear of the witch hurting you more than doing something good.  
And just like the sensation had arrived, it went away, leaving…nothing.  
“It worked?” You heard your voice say as you tried to move your arm about, shocked at the absence of pain when you flung it in every direction possible. “It worked!!!”  
“Perfect. See you in seven hours,” Tony declared before moving towards the SUV.  
“Ye-Woah Woah Woah! Wait! Tony what the hell?!”  
You saw him inhale deeply, his head hanging low while Natasha moved her hand near her neck, gesturing you to cut it while you could.  
“He knows about the beer accident, you guys,” she was quick to point out before Tony could say something more.  
Silence.  
Neither of you said anything anymore as you watched them ride away, leaving you and the God in this miserable cold hole.  
“This,” Loki started, his voice almost a whisper, “is all your fault.”  
And just like the Pikachu meme, you gasped at the audacity of this God standing in front of you.  
“Excuse me?! Last I checked _you_ were the one thirsting over my beer!” You were quick to answer back, your hands resting on your hips while your eyes boring into his dark emeralds.  
“Oh get over it!” He retorted, waving his hand, “it was just one beer!”  
“My point _exactly_ , your highness,” you shook your head, taking a step towards him.  
“Just be grateful you didn’t drink that poison, darling. You can barely control your body when you’re well, let alone when sick,” he postulated while taking a step towards you.  
“Says the God who couldn’t keep his _boner_ under check because I was sleeping under the same sheets as him.”  
Just as those words left you, you felt your hand clasp your loud mouth before something worse came out.  
Loki stood there wide-eyed, his face almost pale, paler than his usual self, his mouth agape.  
“You-” he stopped mid-way, his lips closing while his fingers that were pointing at you went down and rubbed each other, not sure what to say next.  
“That was-” you paused, clenching your hands in front of you while your lips tried to press away the heat before unclenching them both- “below the belt.”  
A snicker left you at the choice of your words while you watched the offended Pikachu’s soul enter Loki.  
He covered whatever distance was left between the two of you in one stride. “Careful what you say next, you dirty minx or I’ll shut that sharp tongue of yours.”  
You still were not able to dilute the rush you were feeling from the sudden clapback. So, you giggled uncontrollably. “Uh huh. Why? What’re you going to do?”  
And that’s when you heard the tiniest _oh boy_ from your inner voice.  
Loki licked his lips while his darkened eyes latch on yours. And without another warning, his fingers glided over the side of your face before his lips crashed onto yours.  
Your body did not register the sudden shock well and you lost your balance, making your hand grasp his arm- the one holding your face in his cold touch.  
The sparkles the long, intense kiss sent down your body lit you up. The chains of restraint that you had been using to lock away your sensual thoughts suddenly undid themselves, allowing your core to feel a whole new vibration.  
When your lips parted from his, it hurt your insides to let go of the delicious contact. Your breathless state tried to cope up with the heat riding through your entire existence. Your eyes, drowned in a galactic daze as they were, looked at Loki- waiting for more. _Wanting_ for more.  
Loki’s eyes too turned a shade dark. His one hand not leaving your face while the other one came to rest on your waist. The only problem you felt with that was the fact that you were not able to feel his touch, thanks to all the layers.  
 _Well, what are you waiting for?_  
Without any warnings, you went back for his lips, taking his face in your gloved hands, grunting at them and forcing them to take the unwanted fabric off each other before going back to his face.  
 _Aah! Yes! His perfect cold face!_  
The touch did it for Loki as well. A growl escaped his throat on feeling your now heated palms over his skin, making your stomach twitch while he tried to undo all of your layers to feel you properly. To devour you under his touch.  
The lust was real. But so was the struggle.  
Loki tried to get rid of your trench coat with his hands while you tried to remove the hot obscurity from your body by moving your arms in the direction of gravity- neither of you ready to let go of other’s lips.  
The sweater came next.  
Loki yanked it and your shirt out of your jeans, parting them away from you to be thrown away but instead getting them stuck under your head.  
“Ow,” your muffled cry came from somewhere inside the sweater as your arms hung in the air.  
“Sorry,” Loki apologised before gently working around the opening and pulling them out and away.  
 _Phew! Yes! Lips. Give me!_  
You went back for Loki and he came back for you but not before both of you had taken him out of his jacket and shirt.  
His cold touch on the bare skin of your waist made you gasp in euphoric pleasure, allowing his tongue passage.  
Oh, the swirl of colours you were feeling inside your head as the tongues danced together! The touch of his hungry palms on your back made you lean into him. You didn’t even know when your own fingers were digging into his flesh to pull him closer.  
And there it was again. The familiar hardness pressing against your stomach, making your insides shiver a little.  
A wave of pure animalistic urge took over you and you went for the button of his jeans. He twitched under your direct hot touch right beneath his stomach, clumsily undoing his zipper and pushing down his boxers to free his manhood before grabbing your jeans between lungful gasps to undo them.  
Your body trembled under his touch so close to your core. With one smooth motion, he plopped down your jeans and panties- which you got out of in an unbalanced manner as you tried to free your feet from the mangled mess over and around them- and lifted you up to put you on the desk while your hands cleared whatever came in the way without even looking.  
Loki’s hands pushed your knees away from each other to make way for him to stand between your legs. Without further ado- you thanked the God himself for his own pure need to feel himself inside you- he buried his length into you, forcing moans and grunts of pure erupting desire to reach the next phase.  
It was one thing to make him grunt with your punches, to watch him curse you under his breath when your fist landed on his jaw; it was completely another to watch his face turn in sensual pain on feeling your heat enclosing him- all of him. It was _stirring_ \- in every sense of the word.  
With a slow and steady rhythm that the two of you set, more moans escaped you and him- making a part of you laugh in pure pleasure to have Loki nearly whimper in ecstasy.  
The friction between you and him was already working its magic, hitting the perfect spots, lighting your insides right where the triggers were, making you grasp tighter onto his hair, gasp into his neck,  biting down the screams of unadulterated sexual thrill every time Loki was driving into you.  
Your fingers anchoring on to him only made him increase his pace and dig his own cold fingers further into your skin. His erratic breath tickled your ears before biting down on the skin beneath them, rousing up the internal beast, its claws open, beginning its climb to the top.  
Gasps tainted with satisfied whimpers- that you could no longer confine between your teeth and nails- began escaping you and Loki knew he was doing something right. The beast rose further- higher- as your walls clenched around his length while Loki’s movements became faster and sloppier.  
Your hands tightened around his hair further as the claws of the beast reached the final step of their high before freeing a numbing roar throughout your body.  
Your legs shuddered as you felt your insides flutter violently around him while he followed you seconds later. His own roars disappeared in your mouth as you let your tongue work on his insides up here while he eroded through his own high in between your legs.  
Breathless faces. Sweaty skin. Messy hair. Everything mingled together inside the steamed windows. The cold weather no longer bothered the overheated body trying to breathe through the post-high. On the contrary, a ruthless smile lingered on your lips as your lungs tried to come back to a normal pace.  
Loki’s breathless, sweaty state looked at you in sheer amusement; his eyes both confused and mesmerised by your smile. “I warned you to stop talking,” he managed to speak, a smirk building up over his lips.  
You chuckled, your hands still wrapped around his neck. “Oh, shut it, anime legs. We’re both glad I didn’t.”  
Loki chortled, displaying his perfect white teeth, his long nimble fingers messaging your shoulders. “So,” he exhaled, drawing you closer to him, “what now?”  
“Now?” You wrapped your legs around his waist, while your hands went behind your back to unclasp your bra. “Now we kill the next six hours and forty-nine minutes.”  
  
“Do you think they’re still alive in there?”  
Thor looked at Natasha and Wanda with a cloud of worry hanging over his brows.  
Natasha said nothing as she went up the stairs while Wanda merely shrugged. “I don’t think they’re stupid enough to kill each other,” Wanda responded, earning a huff from Thor.  
“For Y/N’s sake I hope so,” he retorted before standing behind the ladies as they got down to work.  
Wanda twisted her fingers, bringing out bright strings of red plasma that struck the wall with the apartment door and lit up an invisible web of similar strings all over the structure.  
“The barrier’s down,” she declared before Natasha turned the key into the door and opened it, her limbs at ready in case someone in there was foolish enough to attack her or her company.  
The door turned wide open to show Loki and you- with your backs to each other- packing up your bags before turning in the direction of the trio who’d come to get you.  
“Oh, hey guys!” You smiled at them before zipping up your bag and putting on a jacket.  
“Right on time!” Loki announced, closing his own stuff before swinging it over his shoulder with- surprisingly, for the newly arrived audience- a smile.  
The other side of the door greeted the two of you in stunned silence; partially from the jovial glow on your and Loki’s face and partially from the state of the apartment.  
The walls were cracking as if someone had tried to drive an entire person through it. The blinders were halfway down, broken and torn in places. The bed was broken and- not to mention- ripped. The half-open door to the bathroom showed a torn shower curtain before a cracked tile fell down into the tub. The desk, that held your bag till you placed it on your shoulders, creaked before its leg split into half, dragging the poor thing down into a splintered wreck.  
“Aw,” you let out a soft whine, “our desk broke.”  
Loki turned in your direction, standing right behind you as he looked at the broken remains near your boots. “Of course it did, love. It could only hold so much.”  
A tiny, squeaky, almost inaudible ’ _what the hell_ ’ left Thor’s mouth.  
“Was there an earthq-”  
“Nope!” You swung your hips as you walked out- never allowing Wanda to finish her sentence- while Loki shamelessly looked at your glorious butt taunting him, his lips pressed hard under his teeth as he took the first steps to follow you out.  
“Did you two-”  
“Yup!” Your voice echoed from the hallway outside, earning a chuckle from the Black Widow.  
The two redheads turned around to look at the unbelievably confused and panting Thor standing there like a scared puppy.  
“See, here’s the thing, Thor,” Natasha pointed out matter-of-factly, “your brother and my sister had se-”  
“Ew! Stop! Gross!” Thor’s heavy voice tried to shriek away the image playing inside his mind.  
“Odin’s beard! Someone, please bleach my mind!”


End file.
